The park, rain, running away, and beer
by Krone's rose garden
Summary: Francis and Alfred love Arthur. The only problem is that only one of them can get him in the end. Who will Arthur choose, and why will happen to the person left behind? (Sorry I'm bad at summaries but please read and review this is also my first story


**Hello! This is krone! Well, this is my first story and I would really appreciate it if you lovely people could comment on it and hopefully help me to make my writing better! I'm planning on making this couple chapters long so please keep on reading! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it! It's a Alfred x Arthur x Francis love triangle. =^_^=**

_chapter 1-that park _

The sweet taste of water ran down the blonde Brit's throat as sweat ran down his face. His emerald eyes were closed as he gulped down the refurbishing and clean liquid, the dress shirt he had originally been wearing was stuck on his chest wet with sweat. He opened his eyes once he was done drinking, a long satisfied sigh letting go as he finally sat down to rest. He had been running. He had no clue what possessed him to suddenly bolt away from the meeting he had been in, but he was glad he did. After running for almost 7 miles he found himself at a public park where he was now resting a bit. The sun was hidden behind opaque clouds that were threatening to open up and shower rain down onto the park. Sighing as he ran a hand through his now sweaty blonde hair he thought about what had just happened. Yes, he ran away from the meeting and ran quite a far distance. Yes it happened right after he saw_ that_ man. Yes, he actually did know why he ran. What confused him is to why the reason tht he ran was that reason. A few weeks ago, the blonde recalled, something had happend. He had been drinking with Alfred, nothing new there. All of a sudden, he remembered, Alfred suddenly got really stressed looking and almost like he was anger. Arthur forgot what they had been talking about, but he knew it got his former brother extremely angry. Then he remembered that something happened, but he couldn't remember exactly what. All he knew was that it scared him. Alfred had done something that he didn't like. He had scared him. Upon seeing him at the meeting the British man panicked and ran.

Alfred looked around frantically, looking for his friend with a nervous and urgent manner. Shit! He knew that he screwed up the other night, but was it really that bad that Arthur couldn't stand to be anywhere near him? He shook that thought out of his head and continued looking around for the shorter blonde. God damn it! He seriously wanted to just go die in a home by himself. A few weeks ago Arthur had invited him to go drinking at this pub he really loved. Alfred was more than happy to agree, knowing that the British man was most likely going to get drunk. He didn't mind, after all, why would he? Though it was generally a secret, he truly loved his former older brother. Yeah, he annoyed him a lot but he was honestly just expressing his affection for him. Apparently Arthur never read those girl magazines to see how guys acted around the one they liked. So anyways, once Arthur got really drink he started to talk about Francis: non stop. It was a good hour or so that he was talking about the Frenchman, and it was all about how much he actually /liked/ him. Naturally as any guy would, he got angry. Why didn't he talk about him like that? Why was it always about Francis. So in the only way he could think to do he leaned over and kissed him. Apparently Arthur was really disgusted and he yet again ran away(it was more of a stumble but whatever). He was planning to apologise to him today, but his plan went down the drain when Arthur ran away again. Honestly, he felt like a total ass. As the American male looked around he found himself in a park, in which the sun wasn't shining. The sun really wasn't shining anywhere, but here it seemed to be even darker. God, he hoped that he was the first to find him. Along with Alfred, Francis decided to go out and help find the Brit since they were the only two who could generally talk sense into him (most of the time). Francis and him had decided that they were going to have to fight over Arthur's heart. Without him knowing of course. Francis, a few day before they went out drinking, had claimed that he and Arthur had actually had sex. Naturally the American didnt believe the Frenchman, but doubt still ran through his head. Yes, Francis was more attractive than him and knew how to treat his lover better than he himself but the blonde American didnt think that would affect his chances. Little did he know that it was really something that would affect his chances greatly. That night, Arthur had confirmed his worries and said that he and Francis really did make love. It infuriated the man more than anything else. He ran around the park, only stopping a moment when he saw two familiar figures. Arthur who was sweating and drinking water on a bench, an Francis who was approaching him from his behind, no doubt planning to do something perverted.

Francis smirked once he found the man he had been looking for. His adorable petit amour, his Arthur looked almost happy after running away from the meeting. He couldn't blame him, but it also stuck him curious as to why he ran. He could most likely guess, but assuming things never got anyone far. He leaned that awhile back. He slowly walked behind the bench that Arthur was sitting on, coming up with an idea to get him to say what's wrong. Naturally, having sex with him was always one way, but he knew he would get killed if he did that in public. After a few moments of compensating what he should do he decided something. Kiss it out of him. Though the Brit was usually conserved and almost prude-like, he actually loved to kiss. The Frenchman found that out when they first got together and had sex. Over half of it was Arthur being the dominant kisser even though he was the uke. He didn't mind it at all though, in fact he found the surprising change refreshing. Most of the time Francis always had to do all the work. Finally he came behind the unsuspecting man, going over and wrapping his arms around him from the behind. "Bonjou mi amour~" he said kissing the hot and out if breath man on his earlobe . It was sort of ironic, since the only other time he had seen this man this hot and sweaty was when they were making rough love together. It sorta turned him on.

Arthur glanced up only to have his whole face turn red when Francis walked and kissed his ear. "W-what the bloody hell?!" He said totally freaked out that all of a sudden he had been touched. Even worse of all it was a kiss. On one of his soft spots. God he was confused enough, not to mention that he was trying to think alone! He had been thinking for awhile now and was starting to see now how that it seemed both Alfred and Francis had been glaring at each other more often. It all started after Francis got him drunk and then had sex with him. He honestly was clueless as to what was going on but all he knew was that he was confused. He liked both men (though he would never say this aloud), and it seemed that they were almost trying to win him over. That just got him even more confused.

**so that's its or chapter one! Please review and all that stuff ^_^\**


End file.
